Dream Come True
by averygirl
Summary: Jason makes Sam's dreams come true... A mature Jasam reunion one shot.


I hope you all like this one shot! It's rated Mature.

**DREAM COME TRUE**

_"__Shit! Fuck! Damn!"_

Jason had barely been awake for two minutes – just long enough to go into the nursery and check in on his son (he never got tired of saying, hearing or thinking that phrase) – when he heard Sam's curses and the sound of the fire alarm going off.

"Sam, I'm coming!" he called and quickly lifted Danny from his crib and scrambled down the stairs. The toddler was awake now, looking scared by the sound of the alarm's peeling cry. Jason rubbed his little back as he skidded into the living room. "Its okay, it's okay," he whispered reassuringly to his son. Again that phrase… God he loved it.

"Sam?" He called.

"In the kitchen," Sam called back.

Jason hurried into the kitchen. The room was hazy with smoke. "Sam, what -?"

"I tried to cook. Bacon," Sam admitted. "I messed it up bad, obviously."

"Alright, take Danny while I turn off the alarm and open the window."

"Okay, thanks," Sam said. She moved over to him and reached for their son. She carried him out to the living room as Jason began to set things in order the way only he could.

In a flash, the window was open and cool autumn air was filtering into the penthouse. He turned off the alarm as well as the stove, where very crispy _things_ were sitting in a greased up frying pan.

Jason walked out of the kitchen to find Danny toddling around the room. Sam was sitting on the sofa passing him toys, one by one. Jason's heart tugged almost painfully in his chest. He had dreamt about moments like these. They were what sustained him.

He moved over to Sam and dropped down beside her on the sofa. She immediately cuddled up to his side and his hands found their way into her silky hair. "I messed that up, didn't I?" She said almost tearfully.

"No, no it was …"

"A disaster. I never could cook but I just wanted to surprise you. You got back two nights ago and made all my dreams come true and I just wanted to you know, thank you somehow, though it seems so miniscule a thing now, come to think of it. I mean bacon, really? But I just wanted to have our first official breakfast as a family be perfect." Her bottom lip trembled.

"It's okay, I swear," Jason said. He looped his arm around her tiny waist. "I appreciate the attempt."

Sam sighed. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you, Jason. You deserve that."

"Things are as close to perfect as they can get. I'm home with you and my son. I'm happy. The two years I was away, I dreamt about you and Danny every night."

"I dreamt about you too, Jase," Sam whispered. "Every night I dreamt that you came home to me."

"Both of our dreams came true then," Jason said.

Sam sagged against him as Danny moved over to them. He handed Jason a little train and Jason smiled. He still couldn't believe that Danny was his in every way. He still couldn't believe Sam was back in his arms either. It was all so surreal and he would never take them for granted. Never.

He smiled at Danny. "Thanks," he said. He couldn't resist pulling Danny onto his lap and holding his family as tightly as he dared. His mind wandered to two nights before when he had surprised Sam with the news that he was alive and she had, as always, surprised him in every other way.

_Jason couldn't believe it. There he stood in front of Harborview Towers. His home. It had been two long years since he had last seen the place. It almost made him misty-eyed. That and the thought that he was about to see his Sam and Danny again._

_He had escaped Victor Cassadine's clutches by wrestling a gun from the madman's hand and aiming it straight at his corroded brain. As bloody bits of Victor rained down around the room, Jason had wasted no time shooting his way out of the clinic, or the house of horrors where he had been kept on ice for so long. He understood by then that Robin had saved him and he had taken her out of there with him. They had made it to safety after too many close calls and then commandeered a car and got the hell out of there. Robin had dropped him off here and was headed home to her own family, hoping it wasn't too late to salvage things with Patrick and her daughter._

_Jason hoped it worked out for her. He hoped it worked out for all of them._

_He now hurried into the building and stabbed his finger down on the elevator call button. It seemed to take an inordinately long time to inch down and he almost went to take the stairs but finally the **ping** announced its arrival. His blood pumped wildly as he stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor._

_The ride up seemed to take forever but when he finally stepped off the elevator, he felt better. He just hoped Sam was home. She likely was; it was late. Something like midnight. She would have tucked her son into bed by now. Maybe she was asleep herself though she'd always been something of a night owl. He wondered if that had changed. How much might have changed since he'd been stolen away from his family?_

_He debated whether to just walk into the penthouse or knock on the door. On impulse, he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He stepped inside to find the lights dimmed but on. He heard soft breathing in the middle of the room. Looking around at the décor, he saw Sam had pretty much left everything the way it was before._

_And there she was. His Sam, stretched out on the sofa, murmuring something unintelligible in her sleep. She seemed to be sleeping fitfully, as if caught in the throes of a wild dream._

_He couldn't resist moving to her side. He knelt next to her and watched her sleep for a moment. He then couldn't stand not to touch her any longer. He reached out and gently fingered that forever-errant lock of her dark hair._

_She immediately stirred. Her eyes were open in the next moment and she turned her head in his direction. The look in her chocolate-brown eyes when she saw him… It was everything._

_"Jason?" She whispered hoarsely. "JASON?!" She cried. "This is a dream, a really nice dream. Isn't it?"_

_"Touch me," Jason said hoarsely. "Then you'll know."_

_Tears streamed down Sam's face as she sat up and reached out and gingerly touched his left bicep. Her eyes went wide and then she was hurtling herself into his waiting arms. She felt so good; the way she was pressed against him. She buried her face in his neck and began to sob uncontrollably. Tears filmed his own eyes as he witnessed the torrent of her emotions._

_"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Sam. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."_

_Sam pulled back, just enough to reach out and cup his cheeks in her hands. "It's you, it's really you. You're home. Ohmigod! How? Where, what –**How?"** She asked again. "I missed you, Jason, I missed you so much."_

_Jason pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers found the skin of her impossibly soft cheek. He felt the moisture from her tears coat his palm. "I missed you too, Sam. A helluva lot. It's a long, long story but I'm here. You're not dreaming. I'm really here."_

_"I dreamt about this moment so many times but I stopped believing it would happen. How stupid was I?" She asked. "Even though I always keep the door unlocked, just on the off chance… Oh, Jason." She continued to cry as she reached out and touched him, touched him all over as if to verify once more that he was real._

_His body had ached for her touch. As she pulled him close, her hand slid beneath his tee-shirt. She started to sob harder. "My god, I can feel them - the scars from the shots you took from that bastard Faison… Jason, ohmigod. You were shot and yet you're sitting here before me and it's-"_

_"So much to take in. I know. I don't want to upset you."_

_"You're not upsetting me, Jason, not at all. I am just floored. I can't believe that this is real. The truth is, I feel so guilty. If I just would not have stopped looking. If I just would have listened to my instincts and my heart, and not my brain which was telling me you being alive was too good to be true…"_

_"It's okay. You had no way of knowing. Don't punish yourself."_

_"You promised that night, that you'd always return.. I should have known. I never should have…" Her voice trailed off as she nibbled her bottom lip. "Jason, I have to be honest with you."_

_He steeled himself for what she was about to say. "What is it?"_

_"There was someone else, while you were gone. I was with him for several months but –" She looked into Jason's eyes. "He wasn't you, he was never you. The lines got blurred really bad though. He saved Danny's life and I was so grateful… I even told him I loved him. Jason, I'm so sorry."_

_A tear slipped unbidden down his cheek. "It's okay. You truly thought I was gone... And if he somehow saved Danny's life, then I can't hate him."_

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"Never, ever," Jason said. He pulled her close again and felt shuddering sobs wrack her tiny body. When she looked at him again, her eyes were still dewy._

_"I love you. I always knew it deep down – that there's no getting over you. I don't want to. Just say that we can get past him."_

_"I am already past this," Jason said. "I promise. Unless you still want to be with him…"_

_"No! No, I swear I don't," Sam said. "That's the last thing I want. Having you home; Danny sleeping upstairs, happy in his dreams … That's truly all I ever wanted."_

_"Me too," Jason said. He rested his forehead against hers. "I am sorry I had to go. I am sorry you suffered."_

_"You were the one who was shot, Jason. You were the one who truly suffered. Just tell me how it all happened."_

_"Not now," Jason said. "It's the last thing I want to talk about. All I really want to do is … hold you, Sam."_

_"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a quiet smile. She shifted on the sofa and taking his hand, drew him up beside her. He spooned her body against his. She rested flush against his chest. He couldn't resist running his hands through her hair; running his fingers down her back and feeling her skin where her pajama top rode up at the waist._

_"Jason," Sam said huskily._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to make love to me," Sam said. "Do you want that too?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask," he said, parroting her earlier words. He slowly turned her in his arms so their eyes were locked on each other's. Jason studied her flawless face and then leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, a kiss that was at once, hungry and passionate. He felt himself harden as Sam began trailing kisses down his neck. He had longed for this moment, kept pressing on for it, even when he had thought he'd never see the light of day again._

_"Sam," he said, his voice sounding husky to his own ears. She hooked a lean, bare leg over his denim-clad hip. He moved his hand to her hip and ran his fingers down her thigh. She murmured something unintelligible as he snaked his hand to the hem of her black booty shorts. His slipped two fingers into the waistband of her panties and inched his hand lower, feeling the soft curls there beneath his fingertips._

_"Jason, please," she begged. "Touch me."_

_He could never deny her and he didn't want to. He moved his hand still lower. He danced his fingers over her pussy. He buried his fingers inside of her and she began to rock against his hand. "Jasonnnn, uhhhh, uhhhh," she whimpered as her legs spasmed on the cushions beneath her. "Oh fuccck!" She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, taking time to rub his knuckles against her clit, causing her to mewl._

_Her eyes became stormy and hooded and he knew her orgasm was coming fast and hard. He soon felt her juices cover his fingers as she screamed into his neck, no doubt not wanting to wake the toddler slumbering upstairs._

_"Jason," she said when he had withdrawn his hand. "Let me take care of you now." She climbed atop him and rubbed her damp pussy against his hip. He groaned as she then went for the button on his pants._

_"Sam," he said as she kneeled beside him then and helped him out of his pants and boxers. She smiled as she saw how hard he was. Her tiny hands found his engorged shaft and she began to furiously pump his manhood with her fingers. Jason groaned, trying not to come undone but when he finally did, she was catching his seed with her mouth. She bobbed on him as he hoarsely whispered her name. His whole body clenched in desire and his hands came to grip her ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly as he felt waves of heat and pleasure course through his body. He'd had a niggling fear that after all he went through that he wouldn't be able to make love to Sam. He should have known better. No way could he have been unaffected by this beautiful woman. **His wife.**_

_"Off with the tee-shirt," Sam said. "You're not still shy, are you?" She teased._

_He just smiled as she peeled off his shirt and cast it aside. She then began to undress. Her clothes joined his on the plush carpeting. They were both bare now, completely, in a way only they could be with each other._

_He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her lush breasts. He reared up to kiss them, capturing one nipple in his mouth as he teased and tantalized the other with his hand. Sam covered his hand and they began to knead her breasts in time. She moaned and he felt himself becoming rock hard all over again. The look in her eyes was such a turn on. Everything about her was._

_His body tingled as she came to straddle him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and he grabbed her slender hips as he impaled her with his shaft. He wanted to take it slow but their rhythm was too perfect and then Sam was whispering, "Faster, harder!", and he could only oblige._

_All too soon they collapsed back on the sofa, Sam resting on his chest. "That was …" Sam panted._

_"Amazing," Jason said. "Was that the word you were looking for?"_

_"Amazing doesn't begin to cover it," she said with a smile. She leaned down to kiss his nipples. He groaned._

_"Ready for round two already?"_

_"And three, four and … ten," she said with a giggle._

_He took her harder and faster each time. They went three more rounds and then dawn's light was peeking through the windowpane. Sam looked at Jason. "Danny will be up in an hour or two. What do you say we take a shower and get cleaned up?"_

_"Do I have to answer that?" Jason asked._

_He swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, her own arms looped around his neck. He quietly tip-toed past the nursery, trying not to awaken the baby. They made it down the hall and into the shower before their passion overtook them once again. One soapy, steamy shower later and they were all-too soon getting dressed. Jason didn't want her to cover up but it was a necessity. He knew they could and would enjoy Adult Time again, probably during Danny's nap._

_Jason smiled, thinking of seeing Danny again. How big must the boy have gotten by now? Sam saw his wistful smile. "You're thinking about your son."_

_"Yes."_

_"He's humongous now," Sam said with a laugh. "Let's hurry and finish dressing so I can make an official introduction."_

_"Yeah, he probably forgot me."_

_"I doubt that," Sam said. "I tell him about his Daddy all the time. When I say introduction, I mean… Well, you'll see."_

_Jason looked at her mysterious smile and was tempted to seduce the truth out of her but they then heard Danny stirring on the baby monitor._

_"Time to see your son," Sam said. Jason smiled a bit nervously and then nodded. Sam and Jason slipped on matching tee-shirts and pairs of jeans and then walked down the hall._

_Sam pushed back the door and moved inside to turn on the little lamp. Jason followed her into the nursery and was right away found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Ones that if he were honest, looked so much like his own. Or was that just wistful thinking?_

_The toddler kept his eyes riveted on Jason as Jason and Sam moved to stand at his bedside. Sam tickled Danny's belly and he giggled. Sam turned to look at Jason. "You want to hold him?"_

_"Yeah, if he won't mind."_

_"He won't," Sam promised. She lifted Danny up and kissed his forehead before passing him to Jason. Jason looked at the toddler and smiled._

_"Hey, Danny, I missed you."_

_The toddler responded by tugging on the front of Jason's shirt and patting his cheek. Jason smiled. He noticed Sam go to the closet and get on her tippy-toes to lift down a yellow box. She opened it and extracted a paper. She turned to look at the two men in her life. "Jason, I want you to meet your son."_

_"But –"_

_Sam held up the paper. It was a DNA test, that much Jason could see. His name was clearly printed on it too._

_**"What?!"**_

_Tears pooled in Sam's eyes. "He's yours, Jason, in every way. We made him. Our love made him. This test proves it."_

_Jason's eyes stung. "How did you find out?"_

_"It's a long story but please, please believe me. Danny is yours in every way and no one can ever take him from us."_

_"I believe you." Jason looked at his son. The resemblance was striking. He smiled and nuzzled Danny to his cheek. "Sam, thank you. Thank you," was all he could think to say._

_Tears spilled down her cheeks and she hurried over to Jason and Danny. She then wrapped them in a tight embrace. They just held each other for a very long time._

XoXoxo

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you," Sam reiterated, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jason cupped her face in his hands. "It is. I'm home. Danny is my son in every way he can be. We're together again… Bacon or not, we have it all."

Sam nodded and soon a smile stretched across her lovely face. "You're right, Jason," she said, looking between him and their miracle son. "We really do. It's like a dream come true but it's real. I could not have asked for more."

"Me either," Jason said. "Me either."

THE END


End file.
